Escape
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Aspros sale del Santuario en su primera misión. Defteros no puede quedarse quieto. [Defteros & Aspros] Yaoi.


**Advertencias:** Dummy Deft. Twincest. Underage.  
**Tipo: **ÑOÑO  
**Pareja Principal: **Defteros & Aspros  
**Parejas secundarias:** Defteros y el pan.  
**Beta: **Akira  
**Razón: **Ficker Day  
**Dedicatoria: **A Tuti, aunque me hayas hecho sufrir horriblemente u_u El amor de madre perdura~ (btw, quiero rolear esto pero así versión pervi con los chicos visitando lados y eso *0*)  
**Estado: **completo/oneshot -iba a ser drabble D:  
**Última actualización:** Julio 2/2013

* * *

**Escape**

No había manera de excusarse, pero había _tenido_ que hacerlo. Jamás creyó que acabaría multiplicando la soledad que había querido remediar.

Aspros había salido en su primera misión como Santo Dorado. Pese a la reiteración de promesas y la concienzuda despedida, Defteros había sido incapaz de permanecer solo en casa, aguardando con la única compañía del sonido de su propia respiración atrapada por el cuero. Se escuchaba cada vez más veloz, imitando el ritmo al que la inconformidad mutaba en pesadumbre y desasosiego.

No pasó una hora hasta que la ansiedad fue insoportable y decidió salir de Géminis.

Sin embargo, deambular por el bosque no bastó para calmarlo. Los ruidos de la naturaleza, normalmente tranquilizadores, sólo sirvieron para atizar el hecho de que allí no estaba lo que faltaba.

Caminó más lejos de lo usual, y cuando se dio cuenta ya había sobrepasado los límites del Santuario. El miedo exhilarante que experimentó en ese momento le instigó a seguir, y así anduvo extraviado, guiado solamente por lo que Aspros había dicho mientras señalaba hacia el sureste.

La breve descripción de los caminos y pueblos que recorrería fue lo único que Defteros tuvo para ir armando el trayecto.

Caminó toda la noche porque se suponía bastante adelantado por el otro, y comenzó a temer de verdad, cayendo en cuenta de la dimensión de sus acciones.

Había desertado. Estaba _perdido_, sin su hermano. La posibilidad de nunca volver a verlo fue escalofriantemente real en la lúgubre oscuridad de la madrugada. Ni siquiera podía ver su propia sombra debido a la luna nublada.

Adormilado por el intenso recorrido, sólo siguió caminando por inercia, esperando que los pensamientos fatalistas se entumecieran. Se frotó los brazos para ahuyentar el frío y, apenas siendo consciente de ello, usó una pizca de su cosmos para proveerse calor. La sensación le reconfortó mínimamente y disminuyó el impacto de saberse a la deriva en un mundo desconocido.

Cuando un punto brillante a la lejanía entró en su campo de visión, parpadeó despabilándose y volteó cambiando su rumbo para dirigirse allá, pese a ignorar lo que le esperaba. En su eterna hambre por luz, descubrió un claro de bosque donde el fuego bailante de una hoguera se debilitaba poco a poco. Cerca de allí, removiéndose en el suelo, una figura que le cortó la respiración.

Aspros despertó fácilmente alertado por la nueva presencia. Mientras dormía había sentido la succión de un llamado muy frágil y tentativo, tímido y cálido, pero atosigador. Estuvo girando en sueños y frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de descanso y la indefinible razón.

Es que era simplemente inimaginable. Ahora que lo tenía frente a sus ojos, le costaba admitir que estaba despierto, que era real y Defteros se encontraba aquí, fuera del Santuario, absurdamente lejos...

Lo más sorprendente fue la inmediata certeza que surgió con un solo vistazo sobre la postura apocada, y la mirada que, comportándose huidiza por el remordimiento, ansiaba reventar por la urgencia de verlo directamente.

Defteros no estaba huyendo. No había pensado en un escape, simplemente en la necesidad primaria de estar con él. La tremenda estupidez de su gemelo no pudo enfadar a Aspros, no en esta ocasión. Se guardó los reproches para cuando amaneciera, porque lo que urgía eran dos cosas.

Una: poner algo de comida en el estómago de Defteros, pues éste se lo sobaba con movimientos pequeños e inconscientes. Aspros se levantó y acudió con él, tiró de su mano sin decir nada, sólo atravesándolo con una mirada que prometía de todo. Defteros pasó saliva con dificultad.

Aspros sentó a Defteros al lado de la fogata, se tomó dos minutos enteros para quitarle la máscara y enredar a propósito sus dedos entre tiras y cabello desarreglado. La expresión culpable y exhausta de Defteros apretó el corazón de Aspros, así como la mandíbula de Aspros, y las manos de Aspros que lucharon por no convertirse en puños que, de todas formas, no podría estampar contra nadie.

¿Quién había decidido que tenía que ser así, a fin de cuentas?

Suspiró queriendo depurar su intranquildad. Le dio una pieza de pan, lo miró sin perder detalle y rió para sus adentros mientras lo veía morder con ansias y atragantarse, quedando con los rededores de su boca llenos de mijagas.

Momentos después, ya que el hambre no lo absorbía tanto, Defteros mostró ganas de hablar. Aspros lo notó por las miradas angustiadas que aquél lanzaba del pan hacia él. Pudo predecir algo como "Aspros, lo siento", y realmente no se le antojaba escucharlo.

Entonces fue momento de la segunda cosa. Aspros se acercó furtivamente cuando Defteros acabó el pan, dejó un soplo de aire tibio entre la división de sus labios, recogió algunas migajas con su lengua y las saboreó con una expresión reflexiva, desesperándolo con su demora. Los ojos de Defteros chispeaban, sus pupilas extendidas parecían palpitar por la expectativa.

Después de una sonrisa apenas notable, Aspros buscó el sabor endulzado de sus labios con una presión justa, sacándole un sonidito entre lastimero y gustoso. El remolino de satisfacción y necesidad que provino de Defteros aflojó las rodillas de Aspros, y le causó espasmos sorpresivos en varios puntos de su cuerpo. Tomó un respiro alargado. Dejó que el contacto evolucionara muy lentamente, y no se molestó cuando Defteros puso manos cubiertas de saliva y pan sobre sus cabellos.

Se abandonó en la construcción del agridulce momento, y prefirió no pensar en que tendría que mandar a Defteros de regreso en cuanto saliera el sol.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, dejar que lo acompañara...

Sí, esa idea se pintó llamativa en su imaginación. Visualizó las villas y los campos que los alejarían aun más del Santuario, y lo decidió.

Al menos durante el tiempo que durara su viaje, Defteros podría caminar a su lado, sin la máscara, en tierras distantes y seguras donde la existencia de _ambos_ era trivial. Le mostraría a Defteros un poco de lo que algún día le daría de manera definitiva.

Y de alguna forma, después, se convencería de que debían regresar.


End file.
